


Got Herself A Universe

by lyonie17



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, SGA Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlantis is a sentient being, fascinated by her inhabitants. For SGA Reverse Bang 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Herself A Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Accompanied by two fantastic fics!
> 
> by jujitsuelf here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/833745
> 
> and by rabidfan here: [LJ] http://rabidfan.livejournal.com/233178.html   
>  or [DW] http://rabidfan.dreamwidth.org/7049.html
> 
> and, if you're interested, a fanmix: http://8tracks.com/lyonie17/got-herself-a-universe

Viewer warnings: Some effects have been added, i.e. grainy TV screen flicker, strong coloration, and music visualizer effects.  Please use caution if this may be triggering for you.

 

 

I Gotta a Ray of Light Feeling - Black Eyed Peas & Madonna (MashUp Mix) Taito Tikaro feat. Vanessa Klein - Addicted (extended club mix)

All clips from Stargate Atlantis

 

password: universe

[Got Herself A Universe](http://vimeo.com/67823754) from [lyonie17](http://vimeo.com/user1642067) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
